


pick and choose

by UnluckiestFridays



Series: Space Wives [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bets & Wagers, F/F, Old Married Couple, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: The TARDIS crashes, the Doctor blames River, River blames the Doctor, and the fam make a bet on who will win the argument.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: Space Wives [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	pick and choose

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Graham crossed his arms over his chest, pretending not to see the women arguing just ahead of him. Instead, he chose to look at the sky above him, painted a gentle blue and littered with sparkling stars. Either side of him sat Ryan and Yaz, who were making no move to hide the fact that they _were_ watching the couple arguing.

With a fond sigh, he tuned back into the conversation and watched as the Doctor waved her hands about frantically, trying to get rid of the smoke billowing from her TARDIS. He'd been warned that the ship was in no danger of exploding or anything of the like, but she was apparently having a 'moment'. Graham took that to mean neither the Doctor nor River knew what had happened, though they were pretending they did.

"It certainly is your fault," Graham distinctly heard River tell the Doctor as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his sandwich.

"How is it my fault? You were the one flying her!" The Doctor retorted heatedly.

"Yes, and she wouldn't have crashed if you had kept your hands to yourself! I told you not to press that button, but what did you do?"

"I think I've earned the right to press my own buttons, thank you very much, River!" The Doctor stopped waving her arms about and crossed them across her chest with pursed lips.

"Got one for me, gramps?" Ryan asked Graham.

Turning to his grandson, he nodded his head, his mouth too full to talk for the moment. He reached into his pocket and removed the second sandwich he'd packed just in case.

"Thanks," Ryan said as he handed it to the teen.

Swallowing, he looked at Yaz who was watching the women just ahead with an amused expression.

"Want one, Yaz?" He asked Yaz.

Yaz looked at him and, realising what he was talking about, shook her head politely. 

"No, thank you," she declined.

"Hey, you two," Ryan drew their attention and they, turned to him, "bet you a fiver River wins this?"

"You're so on," Yaz immediately jumped on the bet.

"Oi, you two," Graham lightly scolded.

"Oh, come on, gramps, lighten up," Ryan rolled his eyes.

For a moment, Graham simply sat and watched the women continue to bicker. Then, he sighed and relented when River crossed her arms in retaliation to what the Doctor had said to her.

"Fine, but make it a tenner," he declared.

"Deal," Ryan stuck his hand out and Graham shook it.

"Like I said, sweetie, you shouldn't have pressed that button," River told the Doctor, following her the short distance back to the TARDIS who was barely smoking anymore.

"How was I supposed to know the Old Girl would have a fit?" The Doctor scoffed.

"Well, aren't you the expert?" River asked sarcastically. "I mean, you can pilot her 'perfectly fine', remember?"

"Oi, don't use my words against me. You know I hate when you do that," the Doctor pouted.

The Doctor sighed and leant back against the TARDIS, only to be just as quickly pushed away by the TARDIS and sent sprawling into the dirt. A melodic chiming rang out from the inside of the ship. 

As the Doctor got up back up, River laughed with delight and amusement. 

"Hey!" The Doctor whirled on the ship, then pointed at River. "And you, stop laughing! It's not funny."

"It's hilarious, sweetie," River shook her head.

"It's not funny," the Doctor grumbled to the TARDIS, "you're not supposed to side with her! Who does your repairs, huh?"

"Sweetie, you know she hates when you do repairs," River reminded her.

"Yeah, well," the Doctor spluttered, "shut up."

With a throaty chuckle and a smirk, River placed a hand on the side TARDIS and watched with amusement as the Doctor went to kick about stones on the floor in her frustration.

Then, much to her surprise, a shock ran through her hand and up her arm, until it dissipated when it reached her bicep.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as she pulled her hand away from the ship.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor looked up at her, curious.

"She shocked me," River admitted.

"Ha!" The Doctor grinned wide and raised an excited fist in the air. "Aha!"

"It's not funny," River grumbled cradling her hand.

"It's hilarious," the Doctor mocked, pointing at her.

With petulance, River stuck her tongue out at the Doctor, only for the action to be returned to her.

Back over on the wall where the fam were watching, the trio shared a look.

"So, does this mean the TARDIS won?" Yaz asked.

Graham shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't counted on the TARDIS winning.

"Think so, yeah," Ryan said.

"Who gets the tenner, then?" Yaz inquired.

"None of us, I s'pose," Graham bit into his sarnie dejectedly. 


End file.
